The disclosed subject matter is generally related to devices, systems and methods for emergency response dispatch, including systems and methods for implementing and facilitating emergency response dispatch utilizing mobile telecommunications infrastructure.
Emergency response systems can reduce or prevent premature death and disability due to emergency events by improving access to first responders and reducing delays in emergency transport for people in need of assistance. Emergency response systems can be delivered, for example, through conventional ambulance and emergency medical services (EMS) systems. However, such emergency response systems can be limited or unavailable in certain areas, for example in rural areas, as well as in developing countries, at least in part because of limited emergency resources or because the telecommunications infrastructure utilized for dispatching first responders may not be sufficiently established. Without such infrastructure, directing emergency resources to timely reach people requesting assistance when emergency events occur can be difficult.
Emergency response dispatching systems can connect people in need with appropriate first responders to facilitate timely dispatch of emergency response to emergency events. For example, in most areas of the U.S., people in need of emergency assistance can use the well-known 9-1-1 access code to alert first responders. However, capital investments and recurring costs needed to build and sustain such emergency telecommunications technologies in certain areas, for example in rural areas, as well as in developing countries can be cost prohibitive, which may delay or limit such initiatives. Additional factors, including poorly-maintained or non-existent public infrastructure, limited availability of GPS devices, inadequate maps, low literacy levels, among other factors, can provide additional challenges to implementing emergency response systems.
As such, death and disability from emergency conditions—including, for example and without limitation, conditions arising from road traffic injuries, complicated childbirth, among other emergencies—continue to challenge efforts in certain areas to timely dispatch emergency responders where and when needed. There remains a need for emergency dispatch response systems to overcome these challenges that can be affordably deployed, for example with little or no additional infrastructure.